


Rescue

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, and i wrote it, are they dating? who knows, gyro comes to the rescue, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: When a nasty scrape leaves Fenton unable to get up, only one person can make sure he gets back up.Just a short lil comfort fic
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> just another prompt from my tumblr

Fenton was sure of only one thing at this moment, his head hurt. A lot. A pounding in his temple that vibrated in his bones. He clutched his eyes closed, hoping that it would somehow help to dwindle the pain he felt. But it did not. 

  
He heard a muffled voice, a small, working part of his brain telling him it was the integrated AI system in the Gizmosuit. 

He heard a shout, more familiar voices swam in his mind and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Sleep sounded like a really good thing right about now. But he fought to keep his eyes open, to keep his mind alert. 

  
He heard a voice, and he strained his ears to understand what was going on, “-be there in a minute.” it said, and Fenton knew he knew the voice. 

He groaned, “Ok.” he mumbled back and heard a sigh from the other end of the receiver. 

“Thank god, Fenton.” Came the voice, and oh, yeah, it was Gyro on the other end. “I was worried when you weren’t responding.” He spoke, and could hear rushing wind on Gyro’s side of the call. He knew he wasn’t in the air, if the feeling of lying on his back was anything to go by, so it had to be Gyro. “I’m in the backup suit closing in on your location.” He continued and Fenton could just hum in acknowledgement. 

“That’s nice, thanks  _ mi amor _ .” Fenton replied.

“Fenton, you know I don’t speak spanish, if I find out you called me an ass or something I won’t come.” He replied, an air of amusement in his voice.

Fenton replied, “Nah, nothing bad, Gyro.” He replied, the pounding in his head increasing and he hoped that Gyro would get here soon. 

“Fenton, breathe, your vitals are elevated right now.” He heard Gyro say. “I’m here.”

He felt the hand on him before his brain could comprehend the sentences. Gyro was here. Gyro was going to take care of him.

“How are you feeling?” Gyro asked, trying to look him over as best he could before slowly helping to prop him up.

  
“Like I got hit by a train.” Fenton replied truthfully, his brain going fuzzy as Gyro lifted him up, slinging his arm around him and adjusting his grip. His vision was going blurry and his body felt cold. 

He let Gyro guide him, vaguely aware of what was going on, his eyes choosing instead to focus on the swarm of people that were gathering at the edge of the police blockade.

“I think people are staring.” Fenton slurred out, his eyes closing once more and Gyro adjusted his grip once more. 

“It’s fine,” Gyro assured him, tapping away at the program interface on his wrist, “We gotta get you back to the bin.” He continued, the suits letting out twin pings and Fenton felt like he was closer than ever to Gyro. And they were! The suits were practically melded together at this point. 

“Minor upgrade.” Gyro supplied, seeming to read his mind, “Figured one day you wouldn’t be able to get out. Good thing I’m always right, huh.” He spoke, the smirk never leaving his face and Fenton smiled. 

“Yeah, good thing.” He said as he felt themselves lift into the air to escape back to the bin. 

Only one thing left on Fenton’s mind as they flew, he was going to have a major headache in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed.  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
